


The Light at the End

by lovedthe_stars_toofondly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, I’m nice to them in this one, Kissing, M/M, Sorry about the last fic Alfons I love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedthe_stars_toofondly/pseuds/lovedthe_stars_toofondly
Summary: Ed and Alfons made it back to Amestris, and Edward is happy waking up to Alfons’ finally healthy breathing, having been cured of his illness. Cuddles and kissies ensue.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Light at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Gay - check. Everyone’s happy - check. No one dies or is dying - check. Ed and Al aren’t separated - check. The ultimate fix-it fic.

In the early light of a quiet morning, Edward listened to what little noise he could hear from where he lay in bed. Nothing from inside the house; Al, Winry, and Granny must be sleeping still, but it wouldn’t be long before a soft clatter of breakfast dishes and cheerful greetings arose from downstairs. Drifting in through the slightly open window came the occasional birdsong, and the rustling of a gentle wind playing in the grass. From his right side, if he focused hard, he could faintly pick out a barely audible mechanical whirring, coming from a shiny new automail arm of the latest in Rockbell designs, the finest in Amestris.

But his favorite noise of all in this soft symphony came from his left: the slow breathing of his partner Alfons, peacefully asleep. 

Oh, the sound of it. Deep and easy where it once had been laborious and pained. Smooth where it once had rattled and rasped in damaged lungs. Healthy. Healthy at last.

Alfons had his head pillowed on Edward’s human shoulder. He slept on his side; both arms were hugging around Edward’s one, held close like something precious to him; his hair was slightly messed, and the covers were pulled up to his cheek. He looked completely adorable, and Edward dared not move and wake him, but couldn’t resist briefly pressing his lips to the younger blond’s forehead. Alfons showed no indication he felt it consciously. The older blond smiled.

Edward rarely cried sober. He had spent so much of his life being the big brother, forcing himself to stay strong and hard for Al, his thick emotional armor only occasionally chipping. But the morning he woke up after Alfons’ appointment with Dr. Marcoh, the first morning he got to wake up to the soft beautiful sounds of Alfons’ alchemically cured lungs, yet unfamiliar to his ears but so so sweet...well...he was met quickly with sleepy but worried blue eyes and mumbled German fretting, his boyfriend wiping and kissing at the flow of tears on his cheeks. The relief was overwhelming.

Those same blue eyes met him now, Alfons shifting and blinking slowly awake. He stretched a little, and whispered “good morning” on a sigh, and Edward’s smile grew brighter. He answered by lifting his head and ducking down to capture Alfons’ lips with his own, very tender at first but quickly deepening as Edward felt a sudden rush of affection flow through him. Ignoring the muffled, surprised (though not displeased) noise from his lover, Edward kissed him for a long few moments, automail hand moving to gently caress the straw blond hair, pressing all his joy and love right into Alfons’ lips.

Alfons looked at him with wide eyes when they pulled away, cheeks lightly flushed. “What was that for?” he asked, voice pitched a little higher than usual.

Edward grinned softly and aspirated a tiny laugh, shaking his head. “Nothin’. Good morning.”

Alfons studied him for another moment, flitting between Edward’s golden eyes gazing fondly back at him, then returned his smile and snuggled closer, releasing Edward’s arm to wrap himself around his body instead. Edward shifted with Alfons and held him close in both arms, rubbed slow circles into his back, shut his eyes again and sighed happily.

They talked only a little as they slowly woke up together. Edward was content with the comfy silence. As long as he could keep listening to that wonderful clear breathing, he could lay there all day.

A while later they heard Al’s eager steps leaving his room, going down the stairs, and then his voice in the kitchen—his voice, fully human, without a hint of metallic reverberation, was another of Edward’s newer favorite sounds—saying a bright good morning to Pinako, just starting breakfast. After an extra cozy snuggle and squeeze, the two blonds agreed to get up and start their day.

Edward was very ready to get used to being this happy.


End file.
